1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for operating a wind turbine during a disturbance in the grid network and a corresponding wind turbine.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electrical network to which wind turbines or wind power installations are connected does not always behave in a constant manner but can also have faults, some methods of controlling wind power installations have been developed, which have network-supporting properties.